Wrestling Scenarios (If they were to happen)
What if CM Punk came to TNA? (CM Punk left WWE, he was seen in the UFC event to see the Rousey fight) Paul Heyman: CM Punk, I know you left WWE and you left on your own terms. But will you come back to WWE soon? CM Punk: Paul, I can't come back to WWE plus Batista came back. As much as you want me to come back I have to say no. I walk out because I had no other choice, my body is not what it used to be. I came to this business to main event at Wrestlemania and that isn't happening, I am sick of being pushed to the side, I deserve to win the WWE World Heavyweight Championship and headline WM 30. I'm sorry but I won't come back anymore. (Monday Raw starts with CM Punk's theme hitting, people are on their feet chanting CM Punk. Paul Heyman comes out and cut a promo about CM Punk not being in the building. Time have pass by and it's Wrestlemania 30. Undertaker beat Brock Lensar to extend his streak to 22-0. Paul Heyman meet with WWE to say that he want no part in WWE anymore.) (It's Impact Wrestling and the first to come out is MVP) MVP: Let's cut to the chase, my team beat Dixie's team at Lockdown. It's a new era for Impact Wrestling and... (The lights are out, people are looking everywhere until a person comes out) Paul Heyman: Ladies and Gentleman, My name is Paul Heyman. ' ''(The crowd chant PAUL HEYMAN, PAUL HEYMAN, PAUL HEYMAN) '''Taz: Could it be? People at home watching at home, it's PAUL HEYMAN Tenay: Oh my!!! This is a great day for TNA. Paul Heyman is a wrestling genius and he's here in this very ring. '''Paul Heyman: I came here to talk to MVP MVP: Woah Woah, You came to see me? Paul Heyman: It seems you don't understand english, my good man I did want to talk to you about something. I seen you talking about how you want wrestling and I know a thing about wrestling. Now MVP, Impact Wrestling needs a person with a wrestling background. ' ''(The crowd chant EC DUB and Paul Heyman proceed his promo) '''Paul Heyman: I want to make you a deal, I become your helper and help put this company on the map. But if you think you're better than me then I will walk out of this building and these people will not forget this moment. MVP: I like the way you're talking but I have to think about that. (Backstage promo) Bully Ray: Do you know who I am? ''' '''Unknown person: Yes I know who you are Bully Ray: Come out here, I'm not playing any games. Show your face and face me right here. (The camera goes to the ring, when Bully Ray goes to the ring) Bully Ray: There has been some talk about Paul Heyman helping Impact Wrestling out, if that's true then I have no problem working with Paul Heyman again and reliving the memories with him. I am looking for a open challenge, I want anyone in the back to come fight me. ' ''(The lights are dimmed, a man with a hoodie comes out. The crowd get on their feet and can't believe who's coming out) *A brawl is in the ring when CM Punk punches Bully Ray, Bully Ray gets outside of the ring and CM Punk does the suicide dive on him.* '' ''(CM Punk grabs a chair and start hitting Bully Ray with the chair) '''CM Punk: Bully Ray, a guy like you wouldn't run away from me. I saw your message and thought I can drop by. These people want us to fight, I came here to fight. Now you better give me a fight or I'll destroy you with this chair. *Bully Ray is hurt, he can't stand up. Paul Heyman comes down to the ring to stop CM Punk from doing anymore damages* Paul Heyman: CM Punk hold your anger, we need to settle this with MVP. MVP: CM Punk, I knew I saw a familar face walk by the building. Heyman I been thinking about what you offered and I accept your offer. '*'So CM Punk came to TNA to feud with Bully Ray, after Bully Ray he will face Austin Aries. Category:Wrestling